


In Brief - Kink Drabbles

by XenoMiles



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Consensual Kink, Drabbles, Kink, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoMiles/pseuds/XenoMiles
Summary: This is a series of kinky Jarrich drabbles that I posted on Tumblr (theporgwhisperer). Enjoy responsibly.





	In Brief - Kink Drabbles

“Oh… fuck…” Richard’s knuckles are white against the edge of his desk, gripping it for dear life. Kneeling on the floor in front of him with his Oxford shirt still buttoned all the way to the collar, Jared looks up with those pale blue doe-eyes of his, with his reddened lips wrapped around the shaft of Richard’s cock. Jared works at him with his tongue – damn, he’s good at this – exerting a calculated pressure and careful rhythm. 

The head of his dick brushes the ridges at the back of Jared’s exquisite throat, again and again. Something catches in Richard’s chest. He feels the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, feels himself tensing. 

“Jared, I’m going to… Fuck, I’m going to…” 

The blue-eyed man wraps his right hand around the base of Richard’s cock and begins pumping fast and hard, and Richard is going insane even as Jared pulls his beautiful, warm, wet mouth away. It takes the shape of a vaguely mischievous smile. 

“You can, you know,” he says. “I… I’d like it if you d-“

Before he can finish the sentence, Richard’s vision goes blurry and he throws his head back as he explodes. Jared’s hand sees him all the way through the waves of it, gripping him like a vice and milking the very last of his orgasm out of him. 

The room slowly swims back into focus, Richard’s knees weak. He looks down and his stomach twists in embarrassment. 

“Uh…” Richard bites his lip. “Sorry.”

On his knees, his hair mussed, Jared looks exhausted. His face is striped with pearlescent come, splattered even on the collar of his plaid Oxford. He is smiling.

 

Barebacking

Jared had insisted that their first time like this be face-to-face, and as he lay on his back on the queen-sized bed in his condo (a great luxury after the awkwardness of Richard’s loft or the cot in the garage), he was acutely aware of every thread of the bedspread against his back, the heat of Richard’s skin against his own, the pounding of his heart against the inside of his ribcage.   
This was happening, it was really happening. He was giving himself to Richard fully, as completely as was possible. The idea intoxicated Jared, let alone the feeling of Richard’s slick, bare cock filling him. He imagined the way it felt for Richard, skin on skin, experiencing Jared’s body without inhibition. Judging by the gasps and low moans Richard was burying into Jared’s shoulder as he drove into him, he was enjoying it. Those sounds were worth every moment of preparation.   
“Jared,” Richard breathed, propping himself up on his hands, “I’m gonna… I mean, is it okay if I…?”  
“Oh, Richard,” Jared beamed up at him, feeling himself glowing at the thought. “Yes, yes pl-!”  
And Richard was spilling himself inside him, filling Jared utterly. Jared hardly had to touch himself before his own orgasm crashed over him, splattering his stomach with come. He rode the spasms of it in grateful ecstasy, reveling in the feeling of having been claimed.

 

watching porn

In the glow of his computer screen, Richard leaned back in his chair with his lotion-slick cock heavy in his hand. Though others might beat themselves to orgasm quickly and without fanfare, Richard liked to take his time. This video was his personal favorite, and the fact that he knew it frame-for-frame by now did not diminish its appeal. The featured actor was tall and willowy, with a long, graceful neck and long, graceful hands. His hair was a shade too dark, and his eyes were the wrong color, but Richard figured he couldn’t have it all. This was the best he had been able to find – and he had searched extensively. 

As the lanky bottom draped himself over the edge of an expensive sofa, Richard treated himself to a few long, slow strokes. He imagined himself in place of the man who approached him from behind, who lined up his hips with the bottom’s shapely ass…

“Oh shit!” Richard nearly gave himself whiplash with how fast his neck snapped towards the door of his bedroom. There stood Jared, eyes wide, holding an armful of folded laundry. Richard fumbled with his boxers, stuffing his near-painful erection into his pants. “Shit, Jared… I’m-“

Jared said nothing. His eyes flicked to the screen, then back to Richard, who felt himself turning a shade of bright red. Jared set the pile of laundry down on the floor and crossed the room in a few long strides. Richard noticed the rapid rise and fall of the other man’s chest, the blush creeping up the sides of his neck. No doubt he had noticed the… resemblance.

Richard opened his mouth to explain, began pushing himself to standing, but Jared placed long, graceful hands on his shoulders and guided him back down to his chair. 

“Would you mind if I…” Jared murmured, lips stretching into a smile, “helped?”

 

clothing fetish (medical, military, uniforms, armor)

“Jared, where did you even…?” 

“Now is not the time for you to be asking questions, Richard,” Jared said, his voice curt. His tone reminded Richard of a teacher scolding him in elementary school. Pushed to the floor with his legs splayed, Richard set himself to silently marveling up at the other man - his crisp, tailored jacket, his perfectly-creased pants, his silver belt buckle, and (oh god) those polished leather boots that came up nearly to his knees. Richard had never thought of himself as someone who was into that sort of thing, but now that he was here, in this position, he was quickly changing his mind. The blood rushing to his cock was confirming it.

Jared took a small step forward, and Richard had to stop himself from flinching beneath that suddenly and unexpectedly commanding presence.

“Yeah, okay…” Richard muttered. 

The back of Jared’s hand connected with Richard’s cheek before he knew what was happening, catching the breath in his throat.

“I mean,” Richard corrected himself, heart fluttering. The toe of Jared’s boot nudged against Richard’s aching groin. “Yes, Sir.”

“That’s better.”

 

bondage/restraints/collars

The nylon rope didn’t dig into Richard’s wrists or ankles as he had expected. He had marveled at the way Jared’s long hands skillfully wove the rope into coils, securing them to the supports of his loft bed. Richard tugged gently at the restraints, testing them. There was hardly any give – he was trapped, splayed on the bed, naked and exposed beneath Jared’s careful ministrations. He felt the blush rising in his cheeks as Jared smiled down at him and ran his delicate fingertips up Richard’s side. 

Yeah, he had been mildly horrified when Jared suggested they try this. But once the idea was planted in his mind, his imagination got the better of him. Now that he was here, that it was happening, Richard felt strangely calm. It was a kind of relief, a kind of comfortable quiet that he hadn’t felt since… well, he wasn’t sure when. 

“It’s alright, Richard…” he cooed, “I’ve got you.”

In a weird way, Richard believed it. He didn’t have to worry about anything, because he couldn’t DO anything. He would have to let Jared take care of things, and that was… okay.

Jared brushed his fingertips over Richard’s cock, which bobbed, hard against his stomach. Richard’s breath fluttered as Jared wrapped his fingers around the base of him and mounted. Jared’s soft smile melted the last bit of something in Richard’s gut, and he felt his cock twitch in Jared’s grip. He let his eyes roll back as Jared guided the tip of him up against his slick hole. 

“It’s alright.”

 

in a mirror

 

In keeping with a conservative burn rate, it was entirely reasonable for them to share a single hotel room for the conference. And if that room happened to have only a single king-sized bed, well… the guys didn’t have to know.

The guys didn’t have to know this either - that Richard was currently bent over in front of the wide, full-length mirror in that hotel room, with fingers splayed and breath fogging the glass, as the heat of Jared’s body pressed against his back.

“Look at you, Richard…” Jared coos between slow, measured thrusts. He runs his long hands down Richard’s sides, coming to rest at his hips. “You’re beautiful.”

Richard had certainly never thought of himself as attractive – he was a scrawny nerd, a geek whose acne had only just cleared up a year or two ago. But then, with Jared’s cock filling him and Jared’s reflection smiling in abject admiration over his shoulder, Richard felt – hot? Yeah – hot. Was that stupid? Probably. But it sent a rush of heat to his cock, making a bead of slick smear against the mirror.

Richard watched Jared’s willowy arms wind around his waist. He watched those insanely gorgeous hands reach down and grasp his dick. The mirror fogged under Richard’s overheated palms as he leaned back into Jared’s grip. He was vaguely aware of Jared murmuring saccharine, but not unwelcome, praise in his ear as he stroked him.

Richard didn’t give a thought to the clean-up until well after he had splattered the mirror with a significant volume of come. 

 

 

rimming

It was no secret that Jared worshipped Richard Hendricks. He glowed in Richard’s presence, he hung on his every word, he floated in his glorious wake. Jared hadn’t expected it to be so difficult to convince Richard to allow him to worship him in this, specific, regard. But after some negotiation and a very long shower, here they were.

“Are you sure about this?” Richard blushes viciously, clutching the towel around his waist.

“Absolutely, Richard.” Jared glides up to him, placing oversized hands on his beautiful, delicate shoulders. Gently, he lays him out on the futon. 

“Just try to relax, okay?” Richard gives one of his adorable nervous laughs.

“Eh, okay…”

With deft fingers, Jared pulls down the towel to unveil Richard’s ass – the sight of which is enough to take Jared’s breath away, even through thick denim on a mundane occasion. Now it is nothing short of divine. Richard gives another nervous titter, punctuated by a gasp as Jared spreads him. Jared can feel himself straining the front of his trousers at the sight, his mouth watering.

“Let me do this for you.”

He lowers himself reverently over Richard, tongue poised. With first contact, Richard cries out aloud. Another flick of the tongue, and he can feel Richard’s muscles untensing. Reaching around to wrap a hand around the base of Richard’s cock, Jared settles into a rhythm, eyes closed. 

Truly, Jared thinks as Richard spills himself over his fist, if there is such a thing as Nirvana, he has found it.

 

 

begging

 

It’s an exquisite treat, getting to see Jared like this – naked and sprawled on the bed in front of him (though it’s less of a bed and more of a shitty cot in a garage). Most of their encounters are hushed, hurried affairs that have them rucking up their button-downs and pulling trousers down just far enough, stifling cries into their own hands. But now Jared is all long limbs and expanses of pale flesh and Richard is acutely aware of the beads of sweat forming on the back of his own neck. His cock is so hard it aches. Jared’s legs fall open and Richard kneels between them.

“So…” Richard bites his lower lip as he takes himself in hand, “do you want it?” 

Jared’s breath hitches. 

“I-I most certainly would. Yes.”

Richard’s lips twist into a mischievous smile and he gives himself a few long, languid strokes.

“I think I want… you to ask nicely.”

“Nicely?”

“Yeah…”

Jared gives a bashful glance to the corner. “Please, Richard… I mean, if you’re so inclined…”

“Beg me.” The rush of demanding it is intoxicating. “Beg me for what you want.”

Jared’s eyes widen and turn bright. He twists on the bed, arching his back, his brow furrowed in supplication. 

“Please, Richard, I need it…” he squirms, desperate for any inch of skin contact that Richard will allow, “please…” 

“Need what?” Richard feels the heat rising in his chest. “Look at me and tell me what you need.”

Jared seems to stop breathing. He sits up, perfectly still, wide eyes locked with Richard’s. 

“I need you inside me. Please, please Richa-AH..!.”

Unable to hold out for any more pleading, Richard plunges in all at once, eyes rolling back as that beautiful, hot, tightness closed around him.


End file.
